My Not So ExBoyfriend
by Ollie-1997
Summary: After Dante lies again. Lulu begins to move on with Johnny. They cant decide wherther its casual or if they are dating.What will Dante do.   My First Story so be gentle.


**Prologue**

As she walked into Jake's all the guys instantly checked her out and as she waved to me I realised that I found my self staring at her to. I rembered how it felt to kiss her, to touch her and to be able call her mine. My eyes darted to her legs, and I almost chuckled at the memories of those legs wrapped around me.

Why was I thinking about her like this I haven't thought about her in ages. I had moved on and so had she, even through like usual she had chosen someone not good enough for her.

"Johnny" she called braking me out of my thoughts.

"Lulu, what you doing here I thought you would be at the hospital with…"

"Can we not talk about him at the moment." Lulu said cutting me off.

Against my better judgement I leaned closer and whipped the tear on her cheek.

"Lu, is he alright" I said trying to sound as concerned about his condition as I could.

"Yeah he's awake. Can we not talk about him. I came here to forget and that's what I intend to do" Lulu replayed as she dragged me towards the pool table.

"Lu, what do you think you're doing" smirking as she finally let go of my shirt

"I'm winning at pool, or at least if your man enough to play me**" **

**Chapter 1**

We barley had played one game before we were ripping at each others clothes.

Breaking the heated kiss Lulu brought her lovely lipps to by ea. Feeling her breath against my neck sent shivers done my spine.

"Johnny, lets find somewhere more private".

I took her hand and we began rushing to the door my hand. As soon as we had closed Jakes front door behined us I pinned her against the wall and began re-memorising every inch of her body. Her hands were in my hair and I could feel her rapid breathing as we broke the kiss. She moved her head to one-side to grant me better axcess to her neck. I began nibbling and kissing her neck, I brought my hands under her skirt. We were completly ablizous to the fact that we were in a public place and that a man was walking toward us.

"What the hell is going on here" a voice from behind me, yelled as they pulled me of Lulu. I turned and saw Lulus older brother Lucky.

"Lucky" Lulu yelled as he took in the scene before him.

"Lulu what the hell are you thinking, your getting married to Dante."

Lucky yelled at his sister as I stood they dumbstruck. The woman who I was just making out with who I thought I knew and who I almost took back to my apartment to make love to was getting married to that lying, cop.

"Lu, what hell your getting married" I yelled at her finding control of my voice.

"Lulu are drunk" Lucky yelled as he turned towards me.

"I get it. You think that you can get my sister drunk so that you can take advantage of her. That's it isn't it. I bet you even put something in her drunk, you son of a bitch" Lucky screamed punching me in my stomach, then pinning me against the wall.

"Lucky your wrong alright I would never take advantage of Lulu or any woman you know that." I screamed as he punched me again.

"Yeah you would. You hate Dante and you would do anything to stick it to him or Sonny and who better to use than my sister your ex. You get her drunk maybe even spike her drink then you seduce her and sleep with her, in the morning you make it seem that you both got drunk and had a one-night stand. I bet that's close right, close to your sickening plan." he yelled at me.

"Lucky that's crazy. Yeah I hate Dante and Sonny but I would never take advantage of Lulu, besides I didn't even know that she was..." I yelled back but was cut of by Lulu

"I'm not engaged to that jackass anymore, Johnny didn't spike my drink and Lucky if you would put him down you would see that I'm not drunk enough to be taken advantage of"

Lucky finally put me down and we both began starring at Lulu.

"Lulu what ever he did he will had a reason for doing it. Don't throw away a life with Dante for it and specially not for a night in the sack with this guy. Please Lulu let me take you home" Lucky reasoned finally coming to his senses.

"No I don't have a home. I have his home. His loft and his bed. I'm not going back there Lucky. And I don't want to talk about it. Take me to Maxies if you have to but not there" Lulu murmured

Knowing that she wasn't going to talk about what happened between her and Dante at least not yet and probably not to me anyways. I couldn't help her but I could apologise.

"Lu, Lucky, I'm sorry that this happened and I think that I should leave before every thing gets a lot worse" I sadly said.

"I understand John. I'm sorry to" Lulu humbly said before touching my arm. I wish I could have kissed her but Lucky was there and he was already angry about our closeness.

"Bye" we both said in unison as I walked to my car and Lucky walked Lulu into Jakes since she had forgotten her purse.


End file.
